Hail to the Overlord
by Chewie Cookies
Summary: Naruto was banished from Konoha for the incidents at VotE. However, a little ways out of the village, he is saved by a bunch of tiny gremlins calling him their Overlord. They try to turn him to evil...He has other plans...Overlord!Naruto, Good!Gnarl and Minions. NaruHina, as with all my fics. Enjoy!


Hail to the Overlord

Disclaimer: I disclaim all that's used in this work of fanfiction, including, but not limited to, that particular stench that comes off of a green minion. And I'm grateful that said stench will never reach my nose. Greens smell! Greens smell! POOOOO!

Author's Note: Yes, it's another new fic. I've seen a few Naruto/Overlord crossovers, and I wanted to try one myself. This crossover, though, will have one main difference from the others. Instead of Gnarl or somebody else converting Naruto to evil, Naruto will convert Gnarl and the minions to good, via Talk no Jutsu. Yes, this will probably make my fic far less popular than other Naruto/Overlord crossovers, but, hey, I'm not the kind of guy who cares about my review/hit count. I'm on this site to enjoy myself first, and help others enjoy themselves second. Nobody gets paid to write fanfiction, so if they aren't having a good time with their writing, they should honestly quit and do something more fun/productive.

Enough rambling! Time to get this thing started!

Chapter One

Naruto frowned as he continued on his way from the village to Log-knows-where. He'd done his job, hadn't he? Where had he gone wrong? Why had he been exiled? Tsunade and most of his friends had been in tears as they had said their farewells to him, both in the hospital and at the village gates. Jiraiya had reportedly turned himself in to the ANBU because he believed himself to be a danger to the council members who had voted for Naruto to be banished, and he didn't want to do something that might get Naruto in more trouble, though he'd sent Gamakichi to him with a letter telling him he'd do his best to keep an eye out for him. Sasuke didn't seem to care what was going on, immediately diving into his training as soon as he had been able to move around properly again after their fight. And Sakura was perfectly fine as long as Sasuke was, not caring at all that her other teammate was being banished, even though Sasuke should have been the one to be punished, being the one to have left the village to join a known traitor.

What had really surprised him was Hinata's response to all this happening. She had visited him in the hospital and practically leaped into his arms, crying as she told him over and over again that she loved him, until the horrible emotions filling her and her tears had become too much and she fell asleep in his arms. After she woke up, she kissed him, her eyes still red from her tears, and told him that she'd do everything in her power to lift his banishment so he could come back, whether he returned her love or not. She had not been at the gate to see him off, but Neji had assured him that it was only because she was already working hard to get the Hyuuga clan's approval so that she could be clan head, and therefore have a more active role in bringing him back home. Neji handed over a note that Hinata had written for him, which he'd read many times as he walked away from the village. He'd been reading it again when he realized somebody was standing in front of him.

Putting the note away, Naruto took note of the person. They looked like an ANBU, but wore a blank mask instead of the animal themed ones worn by the usual members of the group. This immediately put him on edge. "Naruto Uzumaki. You are to come with us immediately," the man said in monotone.

Naruto frowned. "And if I don't?" he asked, getting ready to attack the man.

Suddenly, more blank-masked ANBU dropped from the trees, with one main difference from the first one. These ones were all dead. This startled the first one, and a grizzled voice chipped in, "I'm pretty sure our new Overlord doesn't want to go with you. Now do me a favor and follow your fellows into the afterlife!"

The ANBU was suddenly swarmed by many small...gremlin-esque creatures. He tried to escape with a Substitution Jutsu, but several of them were hanging onto his back, causing them to simply disappear and reappear with him, still with their knives in his back. The others who hadn't been teleported with him quickly followed their fellows' shouts and helped them finish him off. Soon enough, the little creatures had killed the man, and gathered before Naruto, bowing to him. Another one, much older-looking and obviously of a higher rank than the others, came out of the bushes and shouted, "Minions! We have found our new Overlord!"

Nobody who survived that fight had any idea what they were in for...

Three years later, in Konoha

Tsunade sighed as she sat at her desk that night. She was fighting a losing battle. Danzo had gained support within the council, and was going to be elected Hokage soon, despite the fact that most of the shinobi council sided with her and agreed that she was doing an excellent job. Sadly, with Sasuke also being on the council now, Danzo had enough support, both from the council and the village, to become Hokage in her place. Naruto had dropped off the map less than hours after he'd left Konoha. There had been signs of a fight, but no bodies remained. The toads had reported that he was still on the contract, meaning he was still alive, but something was keeping them from reverse summoning him.

Those weren't the only things troubling her, though. Bandit activity had gone from normal to non-existent in the past few years. Not just in the Land of Fire but all the nations, if Jiraiya's spy network was correct. All the camps that had been found had shown signs of having been raided. Civilians who had been kidnapped by the bandits had reappeared in their home villages with no recollection of who had saved them. As good as it was that there were almost no bandits harassing traveling civilians anymore, it worried her that nobody knew who was killing them all.

And then there was that stench that had been permeating the village recently. Speaking of which...

"Shizune! Could you bring in some more air freshener?" the slug summoner called out. Her apprentice quickly entered the room, carrying a spray bottle of the stuff.

After spraying enough around that the room no longer smelled completely filthy, Shizune asked, "Do you need anything else, Milady?"

The Senju princess sighed. "Is there any word on Hinata and Neji?" she asked. The young Jounin had been placed under house arrest by the Hyuuga Elders, and it was obvious they were using them as leverage to keep Hiashi from supporting the Godaime openly. Sadly, Tsunade could do nothing legally for her favorite pair of Hyuugas, since the Hyuuga Elders had said it was a clan matter. Tsunade knew that that claim was bullshit, but without evidence to the contrary, her hands were tied.

Shizune shook her head. "I'm sorry, Milady. There hasn't been anything new," she replied. She, too, was worried about Hinata and Neji. She had tried asking Hanabi at the Academy, but she had been tight-lipped about it too, hinting that the elders threatened to punish them if _any_ of the Hyuuga let somebody outside of the clan know what was going on, which Tsunade had apparently already known, if what the small Hyuuga had said about speaking with her already was true.

Suddenly, Homura and Koharu walked into the office, looking smug as ever. "What do you two want now?" Tsunade asked, agitated by their appearance.

Homura frowned. "That's no way to talk to your elders, Tsunade-hime," he replied.

"We're simply here to tell you that Danzo-sama's coronation has been moved forward to tomorrow. We wanted you to know so you wouldn't drink tonight and be hungover tomorrow," Koharu explained.

Tsunade snarled, then appeared to calm herself. "I am still Hokage right now. If you aren't out of my office by the time I count to ten, I will forcibly remove you myself, and I will enjoy myself way too much while doing so," she said, then began counting. "One..."

Homura made to interrupt her. "Tsunade-hime-"

Spiking her killing intent, Tsunade growled, "NINE...!"

The two old coots nearly tripped over themselves leaving the room. It made Tsunade and Shizune chuckle a little, before they both sighed. "I really hope a miracle happens tomorrow, Milady," Shizune said.

Tsunade smiled at her apprentice softly. "Better yet would be if Naruto came back tomorrow and brought that miracle with him, or was the miracle himself," she replied wistfully.

Shizune nodded, then sighed. "We should head home now. There's nothing more we can do tonight," she said sadly.

"Fine..." Tsunade replied, then got up and headed out with her old friend.

Meanwhile, in an enormous hollowed-out stalactite in an even-more-enormous underground cavern

Gnarl, the wizened Minion Master, walked to his Overlord, news in hand. "Milord, the target's coronation has been moved forward to tomorrow...As for your intended bride and her cousin, we have yet to be able to figure out a way to remove them from the clan compound without the guards discovering us. If we had a little more time, we'd be able to apply the greens' invisibility aura to them, but..."

The Overlord, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, nodded. "I didn't want to have to do it this way, but the Hyuuga Elders are too much of a variable for our plan if they continue to hold Hinata-chan and Neji. It's time I made good on my promise to the Hyuuga. Tell the greens within the compound that it's time for Plan C," he said ominously, pointlessly making the letter C with his hand.

Gnarl scratched his beard. "Forgive me for asking, Sire, but why did you make a Plan C and no Plan B?" he inquired.

Naruto smirked. "Because the author wanted me to make a reference that Kyle would recognize," he said, as if it made all the sense in the world.

Gnarl shook his head. "You haven't been the same since subjecting yourself to those experiments," he sighed, then continued, "Your insane ramblings aside, is there any specific equipment you need for the upcoming battle?"

Naruto grinned. "Some pepper spray, and...a large jar of dirt," he replied, a chuckle escaping his lips.

Gnarl nodded, and set out to have the minions obtain those items. He knew from experience that when his master asked for such odd equipment, it normally meant a humiliating defeat for the enemy. The Minion Master's face twisted into a grin, and he cackled as he tried to imagine how his master intended to use the two items in question.

The next day, at noon

This was the day. The day many shinobi were dreading. Danzo would be made Hokage. The old man didn't bother wearing the robes signifying his position, but he stood in front of the crowd, ready to have the hat placed on his head at any moment.

Hiashi had been able to have Hinata and Neji with him, seeing as the Hyuuga Elders and several others of his clan had come down with a nasty case of the flu the night before. He had been assured that they would be getting better, and had been told by them that if he went against their wishes, Neji would be killed as soon as they knew. Knowing that they still had power over him, they allowed him to take them with him and Hanabi to the coronation of the new Hokage. The father of two frowned, hoping that something would happen to help him out of this situation.

Danzo was supremely pleased. He knew that doing this was what was best for Konoha. _He_ was the only one who could lead it into prosperity, the only one who could make it the world's greatest power. Nothing could stop him now, _nothing..._

"YOINK!"

A small green creature appeared on the podium, grabbed The Hat, and vanished, The Hat going with it. Before Danzo could issue any orders to his ROOT, a voice shouted from one of the rooftops, "Hey! Look what I've got!"

The man was obviously nuts, wearing a suit of armor and dancing a little jig as he held a glass jar filled with dirt and rocks over his head as he sung, "I've got a jar of di-irt! I've got a jar of di-irt! I've got a jar of di-irt! And guess what's inside it?"

One particularly observant civilian answered, "Um...Dirt?"

The armored man grinned, even though nobody could see it under his helmet. "Very good! Have a cookie!" And with that, he beaned the civilian in the head with a cookie he pulled out of his pocket.

Suddenly, the green creature appeared next to the man, The Hat in hand. "For dah Overlord!" it said happily in a nasally voice.

The armored man grinned. "Let's trade hats!" he exclaimed, putting the jar of dirt down near the edge of the building as he pulled the helmet off his head, revealing his blond hair, blue eyes, and whiskered cheeks to the village as he placed The Hat on his head. Naruto's minion gladly took the helm of the Overlord, cheering as he showed it off to the village...and the army of green minions who suddenly stopped being invisible and revealed that they were positioned throughout the village. Four small cylinders of different colors, along with a large object that looked like a claw with a blue beam of light shining upwards from it, appeared on top of the Hokage Monument, and from three of the colored cylinders, hundreds of blue, red, and brown minions appeared, moving surprisingly quickly to join the green minions.

Danzo appeared calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was seething. _"How dare that little upstart ruin this for me! I will annihilate him!"_ he thought to himself, then motioned to his ANBU to subdue Naruto.

Several ROOT ANBU began to converge on his position, only for the majority of the Rookies, with only Sasuke and Sakura not joining them, to attack them. At this point, all hell broke loose. The civilians panicked, with most of the shinobi working to get them out of the area. Jutsu and minions flew between both sides. Naruto leaped down from his position and met Danzo as he tried to escape. "Put up your dukes, you old codger!" Naruto exclaimed in a strange (and obviously fake) accent, getting into an odd taijutsu stance. Danzo scoffed and resumed running away. "Dammit, come back here! I only wanna kill you a little bit!" Naruto shouted as he chased after him again, with some of his minions following after him, along with a certain eggplant-haired Hyuuga.

Finally, Danzo found what he was looking for. His reinforcements had arrived, though there weren't very many of them, oddly enough. "What happened to the rest of you?" he asked one of them.

"Dead," the ROOT soldier replied, then explained, "They'd been in our base for months. Apparently, that's what the source of the foul stench was. They ambushed us, successfully freeing many of the prisoners in the process, possibly all of them. We know for certain they got the Uzumaki woman out of there. We were going to pursue them, but you activated the seal calling for reinforcements, so we were forced to abandon her."

Danzo fumed. There was no way he'd be able to fully recover from this. "Stand with me against these monsters! The jinchuuriki is their leader. If we take him out, it's possible that his minions will fall apart!" he shouted, rallying the men that stood with him.

Naruto and Hinata, along with the minions, and the majority of the rookies and their sensei, who had arrived seconds ago, stood on one side. On the other side stood Danzo and his mindless drones, along with...

Naruto sighed. "Dagnabbit, Derpy! You're on the wrong side of the standoff again!" he exclaimed. A brown minion who'd taken a lot of ANBU gear cackled from where he stood amongst Danzo's underlings, and quickly came back to his Overlord.

Danzo frowned, looking at the Rookies and their sensei. "You'd defy me for this...broken tool? You will all be put to death when this is over!" he exclaimed angrily.

Suddenly, Danzo and his men felt a great oppressive aura smothering them. This wasn't ordinary killing intent! This wasn't even the oppressive feeling of Bijuu chakra! The last time he'd felt this was in the presence of his old rival, Hiruzen. He noted absently that he'd also felt it from the Yondaime, Nidaime, and Shodai Hokages, along with any other major leader he'd ever witnessed in an enraged state. There was no doubt about it. Nutty in the head or not, Naruto Uzumaki had mastered the aura of a pissed off leader. He knew exactly what he'd said to set him off, too. The brat still considered the Konoha shinobi siding with him his precious comrades, and he'd just stated that if he won this battle, he'd sentence them to death. How he hated this aura, an aura he'd never been able to achieve! It's as if the gods had decided he wasn't meant to be a leader!

Then, as quickly as it came, the aura vanished. The young man gasped, and he shouted, "LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!"

Danzo didn't bother turning around, knowing for certain that the young Uzumaki was going for the oldest trick in the book. Sadly, Naruto had predicted this, and so, Danzo and his men were caught completely off guard when a bunch of greens jumped from a rooftop behind them and landed on Danzo's back and shoulders, getting right to beating the shit out of him. Shimura's soldiers tried to help him, but in their moment of distraction, the browns that had been with Naruto rushed them, beating the crap out of the men. Red minions standing near Naruto's group lobbed fireballs onto the mess of bodies, setting some of the ROOT soldiers on fire. The browns whose targets had been eliminated quickly switched to joining the greens in the dogpile on top of Danzo. Naruto's human comrades stood flabbergasted, realizing fairly quickly that they didn't need to help at all.

"ENOUGH!" Danzo shouted, blasting the pile of minions off of him with wind chakra, as well as the clasps that hid his right arm. He glared intensely at Naruto. "This is true power, boy! You cannot defeat me! I am INVINCIBLE!" he roared.

Naruto began laughing, confusing Danzo and almost everybody else there. "Guess what, butt-munch? I came prepared for your 'sharingarm'! You see, Sharingan, Byakugan, and other Dojutsu all have the same weakness! And it's a really hilarious one when you think about it!" he exclaimed, then, in a burst of speed, appeared right in front of Danzo, only to pull out a red spray bottle. Before any of Danzo's twelve eyes could blink, Naruto had covered the old man's entire right arm and face in pepper spray.

Danzo screamed in agony. It wasn't just his face that felt like it was on fire. His entire right arm was burning in pain. And unlike his eyes on his face, the eyes in his arm did not have tear ducts, and therefore could not alleviate themselves of the searing pain they were feeling.

Grinning, Naruto grabbed Danzo, and flung him in a seemingly random direction. The would-be Hokage smashed into a building, knocking it down. As Danzo attempted to sit up, still screaming in pain, the jar of dirt that had been left on the roof of the building fell opening-first onto his head, getting said body part stuck in the jar. Danzo would have been able to use Izanagi to get out of this situation, but all twelve of his eyes were blinded by pain, and so he couldn't concentrate hard enough to activate the forbidden Uchiha technique.

And so, Danzo died from choking on the dirt that had filled his mouth and nose.

Naruto grinned as he turned around to face his old friends from Konoha. He was about to say something witty but was interrupted by Hinata flinging herself onto him. "You're home! Thank Log, you're back home!" the blunette exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Naruto's fallen form.

Smiling softly, Naruto wrapped his arms around his most precious person. "I missed you, too, Hinata-chan," he said softly, burying his face against her shoulder.

A woman clearing her throat interrupted the two lovebirds. "I hate to say this, but Danzo was about to be named Hokage legally, in the eyes of the village," Tsunade said from next to Naruto and Hinata, then smirked and added, "However, if you have evidence of treasonous activities on his part, I can definitely let it slide."

Naruto grinned goofily as a few brown minions came over, carrying Danzo's corpse while one of them used his sharingarm to play 'Stop Hitting Yourself' with the dead elder.

Needless to say, not only did Danzo's name get dragged through the dirt, but Naruto's banishment was quickly lifted, due to his great service to the village.

End Chapter One


End file.
